custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanohi Blade
The Kanohi Blade was the trademark weapon of Wullthaug following its creation during the Vulganau Uprising. It had the power to store and emulate Kanohi powers from Kanohi Wullthaug collected across the Shimmering Seas. When activated, it could also trigger visions in Wullthaug’s mind of Toa once active in the Shimmering Seas. Creation The Kanohi Blade was an accidental creation, a fusion of Wullthaug’s own blade with experimental Black Vulga technology that became uniquely linked to Wullthaug’s mind. The actual blade of the Kanohi Blade was a Matoran sword given to Wullthaug by Kada during his time on Dista. Wullthaug carried the blade with him at all times, fusing it to his left arm. It was not until his battle with Purthak that it would be transformed into the Kanohi Blade. During the fight, Purthak’s Kanohi emulators overloaded, causing an explosion that unleashed a brief burst of energy from the Kanohi Purthak had stored in the emulators. This explosion killed Purthak, severely injured Wullthaug, and had fused one of Purthak’s Kanohi emulators to Wullthaug’s arm-mounted blade. This process bonded Wullthaug’s mind to the newly created device on his arm, and thus the Kanohi Blade was created. Functionality As the Kanohi Blade had been bonded with Wullthaug’s mind and body, it could only be used by him and would cease to function if removed from his arm. Wullthaug could activate and deactivate the Kanohi Blade at will by sending it telepathic commands. When activated, Wullthaug could attach new Kanohi to the Blade. The Blade would then store the Kanohi’s powers inside it. Wullthaug could command the Blade to materialize and dematerialize any Kanohi that had been attached to it. If the Blade’s surface was empty, new Kanohi could be attached. The Blade was capable of storing multiple Kanohi powers, and it was unknown whether or not there was a limit to how many Kanohi powers it could store. Wullthaug could activate a Kanohi power by commanding the Blade to materialize the Kanohi whose power he wanted to activate. He could switch Kanohi powers at any time to another Kanohi power he had stored on the Blade. The actual blade of the Kanohi Blade remained a relatively typical weapon, and was mainly used by Wullthaug to lunge into opponents, or parry opponents’ strikes. Unlike a Toa tool, the blade of the Kanohi Blade had no ability to channel energy, and effectively served as a minor attachment to the Kanohi emulator that had been fused to Wullthaug’s arm. Side effects Wullthaug would experience several adverse effects from the Kanohi Blade while it was activated. At unexpected times while active, Wullthaug would be bombarded with visions of Toa that were once active in the Shimmering Seas, often seeing them in the heat of combat or in moments of pain. These visions could manifest at any time during battle, and would cripple Wullthaug’s ability to fight. The Kanohi Blade also appeared to trigger a state of heightened aggressiveness in Wullthaug while active. When the Blade was switched on, Wullthaug was quicker to anger, had less interest in working with others, and appeared more eager to fight. If no opponents were around while the Blade was active, Wullthaug would often hyperventilate, growl, or express a need to break things or kill. Category:Objects Category:Weapons